Memoirs of a Monster
by GracieGrint
Summary: Sophia has a secret she intends to keep, she doesn't. She falls in love, destroys, creates, is betrayed, and kills. She's telling her story, a memoir of herself; a monster.


Memoirs of a Monster

Chapter 1: A Day In The Life

I woke up that morning sore, my spine felt like it had been ripped out of my back then replaced with painful surgery. I felt like I'd been beaten to an oblivion, which is roughly what happened, the day after always felt like that. It didn't help that is was a foggy wet day out either, the kind of day that was laced with so many clouds that the sky should be darker, but in stead it fills the world with a bright unsettling light that makes you want to curl under your covers so far that you never come out, which is how I always feel on these mornings. Against my bad judgement, hoping not to be late to school, I lifted my warm comforter off of my aching body to see what the damage was. My legs were speckled with different shades and sizes of bruises, I looked like a Dalmatian with purple spots. There were red sores along the edges of my feet and ankles, and some cuts making their way up my calf, there was one particularly nasty gash along the side of my left knee, but it didn't look serious. My ribs where always almost as sore as my back, but never were broken. My arms had far less damage then my legs but where still a little banged up, the skin around my mouth and nose really killed the most. It stretched to the breaking point every time, so much so that I'm always sure I will find myself without skin covering the majority of my face in the morning, but it seemed untouched each dawn.

I failed to stifle a painful yawn as I eased myself out of my bed. One quick glance at the freezing water clinging to my window made me remember that that same cold moisture would reach my painful face, which made me scowl. I didn't dare stretch as I began to make my way to my bathroom, I'd had too many bad experiences with stretching on these mornings to be so stupid. I was happy to be up so early though despite my complaining body, no one would bother me at this hour, not that any one would dare on this day. I would probably retreat to what I was only hours before had my mother come bustling in my room, saying my name over and over even though she knew I heard it, picking up misplaced things, nagging me about being more social, and start lecturing me about boys, all before 7 am. It really wasn't my fault being anti-social, it sort of comes with my condition, but according to my mother, that doesn't apply to me, according to me, craziness applies to her. Morning was never a pleasant affair, day after or not, but it was an inevitable truth that we all have to face. Half stumbling, half limping, I made my way into my bathroom, the cool green colors of the walls and tile where a good contrast to the bleak light haunting my room. I angrily closed the shudders of the small window next to the sink mirror, as if it where something like an irritating bug I could wipe out with one action, unfortunately it wasn't. I started with the most painful task of the morning; brushing my teeth. My gums felt like they where missing a few layers of flesh on these mornings, and putting sharp plastic bristles covered in mint soap to them while making the most skin irritating motion manageable didn't exactly feel good. I gingerly got my teeth clean involving a lot of wincing and spitting mouthfuls of bloody saliva, then washed my face carefully.

After a painful scorching bath, I retreated to my grey room, flopped onto my bed and flicked the powerbook sitting on it open. One thing I've found being a teenager in this world is that a certain web-comunicative site only works when you have friends. I have My own Space in my room without the looming number of friends and the embarrassing date of your last comment, thank you very much. I aimlessly let my mouse wander around the screen, only to find that there was nothing worth clicking on but itunes, I scrolled through my music selection and found what I was subconsciously looking for. The familiar much too cheery tune flowed into my room, followed by an old british voice of a former actor and pop star, I listened calmly about a teenage boy waiting at his unpleasant guardians' house for his elderly professor to whisk him away to meet a plump old man disguised as an armchair. It was comforting to hear about the boy who didn't die and all of his problems while I tried to forget my own. By the time that boy reached his very attractive best friends' house, I decided it was time for me to surface to reality just a bit and get dressed. Still wrapped tightly in my towel, I rose from the bed with a bit of difficulty and made my way towards the dressing portion of my room. The usually warm cream color of my walls, pale green of the molding, and mocha ceiling seemed much more dull with the grey light dampening them, even the deep rich wood below my bare feet looked lacking in color, I sighed as I stepped down to the lower platform of my dressing space.

There was a 5 foot square in the far right corner of my room, right by the threatening window, where the wood floor dropped about six inches to separate a designated space where my dresser and closet stayed. I opened one closet door in a flourish, hoping the action would give me some sudden confidence and inspiration for an outfit, but it simply winded me like an old man after a fierce game of badminton. I idly selected a warm loose knit grey sweater and some nice dark wash jeans, throwing them the distance to my bed, the sweater not quite making it, I noticed my bare feet which made me more peeved. I leaned backward, straining my back to glance at my shoe collection in the back of my closet. The majority of it was canvas tennis shoes and flats, not great shoes to keep you warm and comfortable. I made an angry noise, partly because an especially sharp pain shot up my spine from leaning back, and partly because I knew the best choice was to wear a certain brand of shoes that routed from Australia, and made the start of the word Ugly. I didn't buy them, I _wouldn't _ buy them, unfortunately, my mother listens to the perky blonde girl in personal shopping who say's I'd Love them. I straightened up and walked the few feet into my cluttered closet, attempting to kick the brown things out, they really weren't that terrible, just the fact that everyone had a pair got to me, they were like a song with good lyrics sung and preformed by the wrong person. Once they where out onto the lowered space I bent like a pregnant lady minding my back to retrieve them. I managed to pick them up with not much more than an uncomfortable stiffness, and brought them towards my exiting outfit. Grabbing them all in what I would have liked to have been a swift movement, I headed for the bathroom. I had a thin

"?g about changing in the open, even if it was my own room, I grew up with a family who had a tendency to ignore my privacy.

About five minutes of straining to pull on my clothes later, I slid back into my room, walking awkwardly in the furry boots. I'd pulled a comb through my wavy dark hair and straightened out my bangs. After a few years of waiting, my hair was exactly how I wanted it; It came down to just under my bust, right before the waist. My eyes where green, a lot less green then I would have liked there to be, but there were still traces of emerald and celery in the gold. The blinking clock on my night stand told me it was 7:25, It took me five minutes to get to school in my trusty old ford explorer, I only needed about two to get to my locker and to class, I had ten minutes to kill. The pleasant british voice was still dispersing from the tiny speakers of my computer, setting an almost whimsical feeling throughout the room. I leaned down, still more awkwardly due to my back to press the spacebar with my index finger, his voice cut off instantly, it sounded too harsh and final, I pressed it down again to let him finish his sentence.

"Patented daydream charms" He said in a high voice, I pressed the long key one more time on this even note, feeling at peace with the stopping place. It felt like the second the voice stopped, another started.

"Soph! Soph? Sophie, come on! Sweetie!" My mother's shrill, but oh so loving voice drifted from upstairs. I glowered at the thought of her "make friends today" speech. "Sophia, you're going to be late!" She called.

"I'm up Mother!" I yelled back, shutting my powerbook softly and heading towards my school bag hanging by the door.

"Do you have your phone?" She shouted in the same way she did every morning.

"Yes, and my keys," I replied mechanically, tossing them in my brown book bag.

"What about your-"

"It's all in here Mom." I said as I went through the door and approached the stairs. Going down them them was a task, working my legs like that was exactly the kind of strain my leg muscles detested today, clinging to the railing for support and pure guidance, I tried to make my arms do most of the work by sliding down with most of my weight on them. With a great deal of complaint from my calfs, feet, and thighs, I made it to the lower landing were my mother was waiting. She was behind the counter of our mostly white kitchen, obviously in the middle of scrubbing the counter. I wavered at the door, slumping into a chair at the nearby dining table, my mother eyed me worriedly like she always did on the morning after, then focussed all her anxiety and distress into a brown gooey puddle on the pure white counter top.

"I don't know why your brother ignores the mess he makes." She said through her ferocious scrubbing, if wet sponges could spontaneously combust, it would've.

"He's in college." I shrugged, which was a terrible idea, I took a deep breath to distract myself from the pain in my upper back.

"He also had so many friends, you know. Always out having fun." She chirped, obviously implying the obvious. I grunted in response. "He's so happy, with all of them... They probably have some siblings your age," She said like she was talking about a new product a store was carrying; popularity.

"Mooommm," I groaned "Did you forget it's the new moon?" I asked irritated "I don't need to think about my lack of friends today." She looked taken aback, even hurt.

"No no no, I'm sorry Soph. You know I'm only thinking of what's best for you." She said, almost pleadingly "I'm sorry sweetheart." I sighed.

"It's alright, really, I'm just a bit achy," I said in a low voice.

"Did you make it back okay?" She said, I could tell she was trying to sound more casual that overbearingly concerned.

"It was fine, but I'm going to be late for school." It was a lie, It was only 7:30, I would be there with ten minutes to spare, but that was better than sitting in painful company with my worried mother.

"Oh, alright then Hun," She said, forcing a phony smile on her lips "See you when you get home."

"Sure mom, love you." I said over my shoulder as I walked down the hall to the front door.

"Love you too." She said softly as I pushed the door open. I had forgotten about the weather, the stupid depressing cold weather. Just as I suspected, the unpleasantly cool water hung to every cell of skin, burning against my fragile face. It was the kind of wetness that was all around you, not thick enough to be rain, but just particles that gathered as you walked, forming an uncomfortable layer of dampness. I exhaled roughly as I began to walk swiftly to my car, one arm bent and raised to my face so the inner of my elbow was shielding me from the wet and cold. My other hand slipped as I tried to grasp the wet handle of the car door, finally it clicked and I yanked it open, hopping onto it's high seat and ignoring the enormous amount of pain it caused my back and legs. I flung my bag in the passengers seat as I jammed the key into the ignition, the low rumbling sound of the engine was comforting, it meant the heater would start soon. I flipped it to full blast and turned on my wipers as I began to pull out.

High School, the devastating orb of hatred, deceit, and acne that my life revolved around, It didn't help that everyone thought I was abused either. The rumors spread like wildfire on the first new moon, within the span of two classes the entire student body was convinced someone in my family was trying to kill me, great times. Students feed on rumors, sucking from their own peer's misfortune to make there self-esteem rise the tiniest bit, they're more like a wild animal than I am.

By the time I drove two feet, the windshield was split into little rivers running down the center, even with the incessant swishing of the wipers, the glass was like trying to look through wax paper. The hot air helped a bit, defrosting the thin ice patches that looked like fungi growing on the glass, once I could see well enough to tell if something was coming at me, I drove quickly to school. The parking lot and a few blocks up from it where full of teenage girls in mini skirts and flip flops trying to scurry out of the weather, while managing to get cute points all the while. Cute points where not something you just had, babies don't even automatically get them, you have to earn them by doing certain things. Standing, or sitting, pigeon-toed, kissy faces, peace signs, squeaking, being a damsel in distress any time there's a problem, giggling, being an idiot, to name a few. Then there's cool points, you basically get those by straining really hard to tell people what they want to hear, or doing what you think they'll think is cool; hence the root of teenage cigarette addiction. As far as I'm concerned, cute points and cool points are bogus. By the time I pulled into the lot, there was already a few kids lounging on the bleachers in that very bored way, cool points.

"Kudos," I muttered under my breath as I began to search for a space. Some students glared and scoffed at my maroon explorer as I pulled into a space next to a shiny green Prius, a freshman leaning on it laughed at me scornfully. I let out a disgruntled noise, since when are freshmen allowed to make fun of seniors? I was never one for class-superiority, but that was just rude. I slung my bag over my shoulder gently, minding my distressed muscles, and stepped out of my car. I felt the sting of a thousand icicles.

"Nice ride," The ignorant kid spat as I stepped away from it, I turned to tell him he shouldn't make fun of cars if he's not even old enough to drive, but a deep voice beat me to it.

"Your car's nice too, it's a shame your mom has to drive you in it." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice from behind be. The little freshman opened his mouth a few times trying to retort, and looking like a gold fish, the goldfish spent too much time out of water and shuffled back to his fourteen year old crowd. I turned around to mutter my thanks, but there was no one behind me. I just saw a tall boy with dark brown hair, clad in a navy sweater, walking away from me. I didn't recognize him, granted I couldn't see his face, but I'd gone to that school for four years, I usually pick out the students, especially the ones who where nice to me. I shrugged it off, then let out a loud groan from the pain in my shoulders that caused many cute point girls and cool points boys to scoff and giggle at me. Glowering, I headed towards my Literature class, ignoring the useless trip to my locker.

As I thought, the room was for the most part empty, accept for professor Taylor and some kid discussing his schedule with her. I eased my bag down onto the desk at my usual seat and sat into it with a low sigh. I was forever grateful for the secretary somewhere who gave me Literature with Taylor first thing in the morning. All we did was discuss books and writing styles, something I could do without pain or boredom. There was five minutes until the final bell rang, after about two or three the students started filtering in. Another great thing about that class, only upper class-men. When most of the class was present, seated, and done earning points, Taylor pointed to a desk to the direct left of mine and smiled at the boy, he returned it and walked casually to his seat. He had dark hair, and a navy sweater. His electric blue eyes contrasted on his pale face like the ocean off pure white sand in the tropics. He's what you might call devastatingly handsome, although I didn't understand the definition until I saw his smooth smirk. He was no Ron, but he was tangible.

Professor Taylor launched into a big speech about Pride and Prejudice and the representative personality of Mister Darcy, I vaguely listened, trying to focus on anything but my tender back. My eyes fell on the boy next to me and I let myself wonder if he had been the one to stick up for me, and if it mattered.

I waited for him to turn to even look in the general direction of me so I could smile in thanks, but that didn't turn out exactly how I'd planned. Every time his eyes came my direction, I'd give him a big grin and a sort of awkward nod that everyone seemed to notice but him, by about the third time I was too annoyed and too embarrassed to continue the charade, and didn't even hear when Taylor called my name.

"Sophia." She said expectantly. I looked up bewildered, suddenly becoming frantic in my absent state.

"W-what?" I stuttered, trying desperately to surface to reality enough to understand what she wanted of me.

"Which was he?" She clarified, way to be vague lady.

"Uhhm," I said idiotically, there where some scattered snickers, and some cute point giggle and squeaks. I looked around at my infuriating peers, hoping there was some good soul to tell me what I had spaced out on. They sat there, looking at me like a chimp in the zoo who fell off of the tree. Just when I felt utterly shipwrecked, and ready to tell my favorite teacher I hadn't been listening to her, a life boat came.

"I think Mister Darcy was more proud than prejudice." The voice that had rescued me, just minutes before. I turned, the voice indeed issued from the handsome boy to my left, clad in a navy sweater. "Of coarse he is both, but he's more proud of his own accomplishments than he his judgmental of others downfalls." I understood immediately, Taylor didn't look angry that the boy had answered for me, but still looked expectant of an answer from me.

"Well, we all know Mister Darcy is a bit arrogant, but I think he's more concerned with judging who he associates with than his own accomplishments." I said quickly, trying to sound articulate to make up for my bumbling ignorance.

"Thats true, judging who you associate with is far different than judging in general." He agreed kindly, he directed the statement at me, electrocuting me with the blue in his eye. I felt waves of cold and hot coursing through my delicate and tender bones.

"And he does so to keep up his own image, which comes back to him being full of it." I said pointedly, he nodded and gave me an encouraging smile, I didn't know weather to take it as a patronizing insult, or a kind gesture.

"Excellent point you two," Taylor said approvingly, then continuing into her tangent "Now as all of you who actually read the book know, this _full of it _exterior falters and he completely changes as a person, by far the most dynamic character." I then zoned out again, floating in and out of reality, the next thing I heard or understood was the bell at 9:30. The class zoomed out before I could get my bag open, scattering like a flock of scared birds. I bent down to pick it up and felt a sharp pain spread like electricity from the boy's eyes, who was still standing next to me. It felt like a knife running up my spine and spreading to each rib in my cage, it caused me to let out an involuntary grunt and wince. Before my hand could reach it, the boy had picked up my binder and placed it on my desk. My eyes flickered to him to see what his reaction was, he was standing next to his desk, looking on the verge of speech. I straightened up with a bit of difficulty and looked straight on into the electricity. He smiled his handsome smile, and turned to walk away, leaving me feeling hollow and awkward. I looked around self consciously and walked out of the room.

The next few classes proceeded dully, full of boring teachers and snickering students. The boy was in one other class of mine; Calculus. More than once I looked in his direction and quickly away again. As every other day, It was fairly boring and regular, uneventful. When the lunch bell rang, the weather was still miserable, if not worse. Darker clouds had rolled in around the edges of the sky, creating a caged feeling. I walked out of Calculus behind the boy and watched him walk off as I turned to see Hydie standing in the corridor with a goofy grin on her face.

Hydie was the kind of person that you could call your friend, and could eat lunch with, but no matter how long or how much you did, you wouldn't be best friends, It just didn't happen for a werewolf, my mother didn't seem to understand that. No matter how meaningless our friendship was on my part, Hydie was there to get lunch with me when I'd otherwise be alone. She greeted me with a huge smile when I turned out of the classroom, I sort of grimaced back, which she didn't miss.

"What's up? You look sickly," She said, grimacing herself. A few boys with baggy pants walked by and craned their heads back around to bet a better view at my blonde friend's back side, Juniors. Hydie was the type to often attract such attention from stupid boys, although she usually laughed or ignored them, today she was to focused on how _sickly_ I looked.

"Thanks Hydie." I said sarcastically as we began to walk out of habit down the open corridor towards the Tea shop down the street. I wrinkled my sore nose at the cold weather and damp air still hanging everywhere around me.

"No, I mean what did you do?" She said, gesturing at my discolored face and beaten up legs. My mind whirled around, flicking through every old excuse I had on these days.

"I just went hiking last night," I shrugged, then tried to hide a wince.

"In a blender?" She asked skeptically.

"No, If you ever went in the woods, you would know there are a lot of sharp things in there." I said, feeling my mouth twitch a little at the corners

"Then why would I go in?" She said, smiling freely

"_you_ wouldn't." I said

"Damn right I wouldn't." She said in fake majestic pride. We both laughed as we came to an intersection at the end of the school grounds. When we where on the other side of the street she was just beginning to tell me to take better care of myself when she stopped mid sentence and held out her arm. The coffee place was just a few yards away, and Hydie was staring at the door like It had transformed into an octopus.

"Sophia," She breathed "Does that hunk of gorgeous go to our school?" I looked around, striving to see where she was looking. My eyes finally found the path of hers to the door of the Tea place. The boy stood there, walking out of the door cooly with something grande, even from a ways away, his eyes flashed with about a billion watts.

"Him?" I asked, jabbing an index finger in his direction.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, pushing my hand down, "Yeah, him."

"Yeah, he's in Literature and Calc with me." I said, remembering the frequent electric shocks from his eyes.

"You _know _him?" She said incredulously

"No, I don't _know _ him," I replied, imitating her disbelief and envy "He's new I think, He stuck up for me a little in the lot this morning."

"He _stuck up for you_?" She echoed

"I said a little!" I retorted quickly "He just said something to some stupid freshman."

"Sophie, he likes you!" She said, and might I add, a little too loud. Mister hunk of gorgeous turned our way at Hydie's outburst, but seemed to recognize me and offered a small smile. I returned it, squeezing the squealing Hydie's arm beside me. He walked away back towards school into the fog, after letting another shock coarse through me. "He does like you!" She chimed

"Are you kidding? An indirect and insignificant smile means he likes me? You're out of your mind." I said, though beaming.

"You're the one out of your mind," She said, lifting one of my arms to examine a cut near my elbow. "and here I was thinking hiking was a safe sport." I laughed a little nervously and pulled my arm away.

"C'mon, we'll be late." I suggested, pulling her into the tea shop. After retrieving two grande peppermint teas, we headed back to class. The rest of the day wasn't all that bad. All we had left was Ethics and PE. Ethics class wasn't difficult, it was more like saying what the teacher wanted to hear and lying than actually learning Ethics. It went by quickly enough each time, the only bad part was the wheezing professor, and the looming concept of the next class, PE. The one and only good thing about these days, the ones after, I don't have to go to my last class. Anything physical on these days is about impossible for my body to endure, and Ms. Vadakin barking at me to run more laps didn't fall into the possible category. As far as she knows, I have terrible tendonitis that acts up about once a month.

After an envious goodbye from Hydie, who I had convinced I was too tired from hiking to go to PE, I hustled to my car through the cold thickness surrounding me. I'd thought the weather might have improved a small bit by the time school was over, but I was sadly mistaken. The darker grey clouds where threatening to spill over as they created a tighter hold on the world, closing in like a predator ready to strike, I would know. By the time I got to my car, my sweater was nearly dripping in cold water. I groaned as I fiddled with the key and handle, when I finally got it open I jumped inside and peeled the wet grey thing off of me, throwing it and my bag to the passengers seat. I wiped a few dark wet locks away from my face as I slid the key in the ignition, feeling at ease when the engine began to rumble quietly. I exhaled deeply and leaned into the seat, ignoring my back aching a bit as I let my eyes close. The whirring engine was like a reminder to continue, or a reminder I could go home now. I took a few more breaths, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the warm car and the end of the day.

My eyes blinked open to see electric blue. The boy was standing a few cars down at a black Jetta, pulling keys out of his pocket. He caught my eye and smiled a broad warm smile, for the fourth time today, I blinked more then remembered that I should smile back. I offered a crooked half smile and looked away, cursing to myself, he chuckled and opened his car door as I pulled out hurriedly. I again experienced the translucent window effect and flipped on the wipers, not stopping to make sure I could see. I drove out of the lot, for some reason I felt like I had to hold my breath while I was still there. Letting out a lot of air, I sped up towards my house mostly because I was feeling my back beginning to complain unbearably. I didn't really even care that I was looking through a sheet of water for a wind shield or that the road was as wet and cold as I was, my spine felt like it was going to pop through my skin at any moment and I thought I tasted blood in my mouth from my weak gums. My knuckles throbbed but I kept them tight around the steering wheel in my determination to make it home and take some pain meds.

Turning a corner I finally saw my house, a grey dry and warm sanctuary in the cruel weather, the big red door welcomed me in as I pulled into the driveway. I yanked the key out of the ignition and tossed them in my bag, gathering it and my sopping sweater. I pushed the door open with all the strength I could muster and dashed into the cold. In the few minutes it took for me to get home, the thick wet turned into a drizzle, a barely visible rain, but still rain that would surely form into big fat drops. When I reached the front door my hair was dripping into my face and I was struggling with getting it open. It swung inward washing warmth over me, I scurried in and let the door swing shut behind me.

"Cavan!" I called, heading towards the Kitchen "Cav!"

"_What_ Soph?" He yelled from the den, and from the sound of it, he was watching some form of spots entertainment with his college prat boys, what fun.

"I'm taking some meds and going to sleep!" I shouted, not caring in the least bit the judgment and laughter that would come from the droning foot ball hounds at the statement.

"Woah, take it easy sis, It's only monday!" He said jokingly and probably more to his buddies than to me. I leaned against the counter and gritted my sore teeth.

"New Moon." I yelled angrily

"Don't you want any food?" He asked, although I'm sure his real concern lied other places.

"_New Moon._" I seethed in the most menacing tone I could manage that was loud enough for him to hear, and he did because he shut up instantly, unlike his friends. I swallowed some large pain relievers and began to clamber up the staircase, I could almost hear my legs whining in agony.

When I reached my room I slammed the door and took a deep breath, my real sanctuary, quiet, warm, peaceful, and mine. With my father in surgery, him the surgeon, my mother at work, and my muscle of a brother Cav with his happy friends, no one would bother me, which was exactly how I wanted it. I took a moment to soak up the absolute ecstasy of the end of the day in my quiet room, or maybe the meds were kicking in a bit early. Either way I was ready to put my aching muscles to rest in my big warm bed.

Throwing on some sweats and an old sweater, I let my mind wander over the day, the boy, the freshman, the boy, Literature, the boy, Calculus, the boy, Hydie, the boy's eyes, Tea, the boy, the rain, the boy and his eyes. I knew my thoughts shifted to him a little too often, but I didn't really care, he was the newest thing in a while. I flipped down the dimmer light and made way to my bed. My stomach made an angry noise and gurgled unsettlingly. I wasn't hungry, I was never hungry the day after, too much hunting, It was probably upset because the only thing I'd fed it in about twelve hours was coffee and pain pills, I ignored it and crawled into my bed, longing for the moment all day. It was finally a time where I could forget who I was, and my lack of friends, stupid high school, and what I was. Where I could just be at peace for a few hours. Laying there, I noticed the real rain had come, falling in thick sheets on the roof, making me feel safe. I curled up tighter under my big down blankets and started do drift into a dream state, hovering somewhere between sleep and consciousness. I drifted once again into the electrical blue, and felt my room beginning to melt away as I pictured his shocking eyes.

Then, my meds actually kicked in, and the pain I felt coursing through my body at every minute that day went to sleep as I did. The agonizing ache of every torn muscle, and stretched skin subsided, leaving me feeling numb as a rock. I'd survived another day after, after a night were my bones moved and twisted in my body, my muscles grew and morphed, and my scull changed shape, my skin providing a painful shell all the while. A night where I could barely remember who I was, so much so that I had to separate myself from civilization. A night where a full moon rose over me and forced me to change into what I was; a werewolf.

Chapter 2: Unlucky Spawn

There are only two ways to become a werewolf, it can hide and sneak up on you, and it can be blatantly apparent. The more obvious and dare I say easy way to transform is getting attacked by one. Either way, the cells have to be in your blood stream, and what better way than to create an open wound

and insert them through your fangs, which isn't a problem when the transformation makes you a ravenous beast. As most of the legends go, at each full moon the werewolf takes over the body and the person then forgets who they are and any sense that they're human. A raw hunger drives the beast as the cell's way to reproduce, like a parasite developing ways to find a new host, the cell hopes an unsuspecting human will come into the beast's path, and it will attack. The flaw in this plan is that the wolf usually consumes the person before the venom in the fangs takes it's course, leading it right back into the beast's stomach.

No problem, the cell has a back up plan; Love. As the werewolf grows older and the cell begins to doubt it's mode of transportation, it tells your body to develop certain things, things that attract the opposite sex. For a male werewolf, his jaw line would become more apparent, his muscles would tone, his eye color would deepen, and in some cases he would even grow in height, among other things. A female werewolf's eyes would widen, she'd lose weight, everywhere but the bust which grew, her lips would swell, etc. Apparently my cells haven't given up plan A yet. These _changes_ allow the wolf to find love quickly, and either bite them or create a baby. Flawed again, you see, the werewolf gene is a recessive one, like red hair or green eyes but a little more life altering, the cell hides inside of you, then hides in your baby, then hides in their baby until they have a beast for a baby, that's me.

Clever little cell, isn't it?

It doesn't even stop working when you transform back, sure your teeth go back to their normal size, but there's still venom in them. When the full moon ends, we werewolves call it the new moon. You probably think of the new moon as the opposite of the full moon, but after what we go through on each one, it's a new cycle for us until we transform again. If I decided to bite someone on the new moon, they would most definitely become a werewolf. So, in hindsight there are only three ways to become a werewolf; 1. Get bitten by one. 2. Be the unlucky spawn of one who carries the cell, or 3. Get bitten by a human who happens to turn into a werewolf at every full moon.

Chapter 3: A Lack of Ethics

By the time I woke up the next day the pain reliever had worn off, but so had some of the pain. I could tell today would be easier, a smoother ride to the eventual crash at the end of the day. Getting up and the ritual that went with it wasn't nearly as painful or extensive, I got up with ease, like I was ready for the day before I woke up, and made my way to the bathroom. Light rain was pattering on the roof and windows, but it was nice. As I squeezed some unnaturally aqua paste on the plastic bristles I let my tongue run over my teeth and gums, they'd seemed to repair themselves overnight. You'd think the transformation would weaken the immune system after such strain on the body, but it actually strengthens. Along with the condition, the senses, nerves, pretty much every system in the body accelerates to make up for the damage the full moon causes. I inserted the toothbrush in my mouth and began to brush, without the feeling of flesh ripping off, as I looked down at my legs. The cuts where barely visible and the bruises had weakened to a faded yellow color, very attractive, the gash on my left leg had formed into shiny skin stretching over the expanse of it and the irritation around my face had lessened. I let out a small smile as I continued to brush, a dribble of foamy aqua coming out of the side of my mouth, again very attractive, like I said, I don't think my werewolf cells are too prone to plan b.

I finished brushing and decided to take a quick shower. Although the rest of my body was healing nicely, the hot water was welcomed graciously on my still sore back. I again let my mind wander as I lathered my hair, I remembered that I was hungry and made a note to myself to grab something on my way out of the house, I wondered what we would discuss in Literature today, and what the boy would have to say about it, if his eyes would direct at mine as he said it, if I would get electrocuted. I thought about his perfect mega-watt eyes, glowing with inflect and kindness. Hydie was right, he was definitely a hunk of gorgeous. This made me think about cute points and all the billions of them the girlies would try to score today, It made me want to scoff, yell, vomit, and transform and attack one of those flip-flopped bimbos all at once, what a pleasing image. I suddenly became very aware of what I was thinking, like I was saying it out loud. I didn't even know this boy, let alone his name, all I knew about him was that he had spectacular eyes... and a knee-weakening smile, and a soft voice, and maturity, and consideration, and a brain, and a_ really _nice body. At that last thought I dropped the shampoo bottle on my foot and yelled out in surprise and minor pain, becoming very conscious that I was naked.

"Sophie? Honey?" My mother's worried voice came from down the stairs, muffled by the door and running shower.

"I'm alright Mom!" I bellowed while rubbing my toe.

"Well hurry it up, you'll be late!"

"Yeah!" I screeched, utterly peeved, by the toe and her. I tried to shake off the thoughts of the electric blue and the previous ones, focussing on _hurrying up_. I rinsed off and jumped out of the shower, covering myself in a big white towel. I scurried out of the bathroom and down into my dressing space. The window told me the sky was clear, a clear grey, but in this case actually darkening the light, minus the fog. Rain was still dancing along the window pane, but no way in hell was I carrying an umbrella around all day. If I left it in the car, it would defeat it's own purpose, if I put in my locker I would have to get it, which I wouldn't and I'd just end up leaving it there for the rest of the year. So, no umbrella. I stood in front of my closet and contemplated my outfit, comfort verses practicality, which was in fact different in my opinion. I was just about to reach for a deep brown sweater-dress when my door boomed open, I really need a lock.

"Cavan!" I yelled while frantically gesturing at my towel covered nudity.

"What? You're wearing a towel," Of course his mouth was full, of course it was. He was holding what looked like a very meaty sandwich and chewing half of it with his mouth open.

"With nothing under it, get out!" I screeched angrily "And chew with your mouth closed."

"Okay _mom_." He snorted, letting meaty crumbs fall onto my floor.

"What do you want Cav?" I snapped, hurrying up the cheery conversation due to my lack of clothes.

"Your hairdryer," He said, obviously not waiting for an answer and heading towards the bathroom.

"Fine, get it and go." I said while pulling the towel tighter around me, he noticed.

"Soph, are you forgetting I was there when you where born?" He said, very much enjoying holding it over my head.

"Because I haven't developed the tiniest bit since then."

"Nope." He came back out of the bathroom swinging my hairdryer by the cord.

"Put that back _exactly_ how it was." I said, narrowing my eyes at my irresponsible big brother.

"You're a psycho."

"Pig"

"Freak."

"I know where your dorm is, I could stop by next full moon if you'd like." I said in exaggerated niceness. He gave up the petty fight, probably out of fear of offending me so much I might consider the idea. I watched him walk away and slammed the door.

Eventually I did get clothed, deciding on the brown dress, grey leggings, and my beat up arrow-target vans. I pulled my hair back into a loose plait in the back of my head and grabbed my bag. Downstairs I retrieved a luna bar from the kitchen and assured my mom I had my keys and phone, wished my dad good luck on his nose job, and headed into the rain. According to my car, the past night had been a little less cold, there was no remenance of ice on the windshield, and it was much easier to see as I drove to school. Again, even in the rain, and most likely even in the snow, even if a new ice age rose, the cute point girls will always wear mini skirts. The lot was packed with them, skittering about, squeaking and giggling in the rain, pretending they might die if a cool point boy didn't come and save them. By the time I got to Lit, all of their tight shirts where soaked, which neither them not the guys seemed to mind. I grimaced most of the way through Lit. Taylor asked us all why we thought Jane Austen's work was still valid and important today, which the boy had a well thought out answer. More than once in the class our eyes met, freezing me with fascination, then he would smile.

The day proceeded quickly, Calc was fast and easy accept for the moments when he looked at me, lunch came and went with Hydie trying to convince me he "liked" me, and then ethics came. The wheezing teacher, Mr. Pete, droned about stupid over used analogies, like finding a wallet. He was being so boring that Hydie and I couldn't even make fun of him, It was like trying to laugh at a rock, a bald rock who spits a lot. Eventually as the class moved on towards the monster of a project he assigned every year. We were to pick a historic american leader and asses their ethics, hardly useful if you ask me. It was due in two weeks, a fifty page essay and statistical evidence to support it. Hydie and I chose to work together a few minutes before the class ended. Again, everyone scattered out the door while he called after us.

"Two weeks, on my desk, fifty pages!" He wheezed and coughed at the end of his sentence, leaving us feeling anything but good. Hydie laughed it off and said we'd have it done in a few days, this made me feel a little better as we headed towards the gym.

"So, Have you talked to Mister Hunk of-" She started dramatically

"No," I cut in, not wanting her to finish the question. "Why would I?"

"Because he likes you, and you like him." She said simply as we walked down the open corridor, sending cold air on our faces.

"I don't even know his name!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. I felt something collide with my ankle as a took a step backwards while facing Hydie. My body seemed to decide it wasn't going to be held up by my slipping feet any more and I felt gravity bring me falling backward, fast. I fell into an unusually warm surface considering the chill wafting through the corridor, it wasn't for a few seconds that I realized the surface was breathing. Hydie looked like she was going to explode with excitement, enthusiasm, and humor as I struggled to leave my weight to depend on my feet once again, and not the breathing thing. Hands guided me as I stepped away from a boy leaning against the wall,_ the_ boy. I felt heat rushing through my body and condensing at my face as I looked into his brilliant blue irises. He smiled warmly and let go of my hand that I realized he had held for much longer than needed, which made the already red shade of my face deepen.

"You alright?" He said kindly

"I'm fine!" I said loudly and immediately. Hydie was looking at me with confusion and amusement.

"Okay, sorry for running into you," He said, his smile hadn't faltered.

"No, It was my fault." I said while shaking my head idiotically "Thanks for um, catching me."

"My pleasure." He walked away with the smile still on his face and the red still in mine. Hydie squealed and giggled, but not for cute points. She told me repeatedly for the whole span of gym that he "liked" me. She commented about fifty times on his beautiful smile, and how his eyes never left mine, and how he held my hand, and how we were in _love_. I laughed and egged her on as we ran around the track at Vatakin's command. How the littlest things pleased her, I would never know. After a fairly difficult gym class, we agreed to meet at the coffee shop an hour after school to start Pete's assignment. The drive home was good. I felt confident and happy in my old ford explorer, and the rain was diminished to a barely existent sprinkle.

I didn't do much at home; I essentially pestered Cavan about not putting my blow drier back and waited for time to pass. I was to be at the coffeehouse in a half an hour from then, with 25 minutes to kill. My dad was still in his nose job, my mom was at work, and Cavan was bothering me. He followed me as a bustled around the house, telling me I looked flustered and red. I tried to get him to leave me alone but that was like trying to push away Mt. Rushmore, it just didn't work. In any case it didn't matter because he had killed all the time I wanted dececed, and I was ready to leave. When I walked out of the door the rain had started up again, which caused Cavan to tell me to be careful not to crash into a tree because that was "something I would do". It was raining pretty hard by the time I got to the coffee place. I could see Hydie through the window waiting for me, she looked exited and anxious, but then again she always looked exited and anxious.

I walked into the warm shop with damp hair and a smile on my face, Hydie beamed when she caught sight of me.

"Hey girl," She said smiling "I have an idea for the project."

"Tell me," I said while fighting a laugh at her enthralled face

"Harry Potter." She said, spreading her hands in front of her indicating that I should imagine it.

"Since when is Harry Potter a historic leader?" I asked in an amused tone "Or american?"

"Can _you _ think of an american historic leader cooler than HP?" She said in fake offense.

"No one is cooler than HP, but for some reason I don't think Mr. Pete will appreciate our reasoning." I said

"Well Mr. Pete can suck-" She stopped speaking, looking at something behind me.

"What?" I said beginning to turn around, she reached out her hand to stop me.

"No, no, nothing!" She flailed her arm "I just remembered my mom wanted me home by four, some family thing."

"Oh," _liar_ "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll work on it then yeah?" She said apologetically

"For sure, don't keep Molly waiting." I said in sarcastic seriousness, she laughed.

"More like sergeant Mom. See you," She got up hurriedly and walked out of the shop. I waved though the window as she jumped into her silver subaru and sped out of the lot. I turned the second she was gone to see what had caused her to leave and lie so quickly, I immediately regretted it.

Blue, intense electric blue staring right at me. The boy stood only a few feet away leaning on a counter. How did I miss that piercing blue, that pale skin, that elegant face? I sat in bewilderment watching the corners of his mouth rise into a handsome grin. He stood up straight and began walking in my direction, I could already feel the red coming to my face.

"Hi," He said cordially

"Hi." I replied in a flat voice, suddenly wondering if he thought I was being rude. Apparently he didn't because a smiled wider and spoke again.

"I don't think we've actually met," He said

"Not formally." Again, the flat dead voice. Probably a way to conceal my scattering insides.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked politely. I paused, for too long. Since when did the most beautiful mysterious coolest, without even trying, boy in the school want to sit with me? His smile faltered slightly when I didn't respond.

"Oh, sure," I said in a flustered voice. He sat across from me where Hydie had been sitting just a moment before

"I'm Anstice." He said clearly, then seeing my reaction he laughed heartily. My eyes widened when he said the strange name. "I know, it's not exactly normal,"

"Not exactly," I felt a smile creep onto my lips as he laughed. It was a good laugh, full of life and happiness.

"But it's the one I was _blessed _with. Call me Ice."

"Ice?"

"Unless you'd prefer Anstice." At this I fully laughed, a whole laugh that made the few people in she shop turn and stare. We ignored them.

"Okay, Ice." I said "I'm Sophia." He smiled his radiant smile.

"Great name." He said while I tried to hide a nervous laugh.

"Thanks. So where'd you come from?" I asked in honest curiosity. His face fell almost imperceivably, he then tried to cover it up with a phony smile.

"A really small town in Utah, America" There was a short pause where a chill seemed to move over us. "My parents decided to move here, I'm just luggage." I smiled a bit and looked up into the electricity. I nodded in understanding.

"I used to live in Massachussets. Do you like it here?" I asked as he looked around at the warm mocha colors of the shop.

"Ha, I wondered about the accent, or the lack of one rather. Well, I like Lit, and there are some cool people here." At the second thing I scoffed loudly and retorted before my common sense could tell me not to.

"Like who? Our school is absolutely packed with nothing imbusules trying to earn points with one another." I said incredulously. He looked shocked, almost offended when he responded.

"You." He leaned in and melted me with his ocean eyes.

"M-me? What do you know about me?" what did I know about me? why was I taking offense to this very attractive boy I barely knew?

"I know your name is my favorite and you like Harry potter." He said calmly, the slightest of smiles hanging on his lips.

"How do you know-"

"Your friend speaks loudly," We both smiled "And it says Ron in a heart on your binder, which I assume is Ron Weasley?" I nodded "You also don't fawn over me."

"Excuse me?" I asked quickly

"Well, I'm the type aren't I? New mysterious kid in school, everyone wants to know them because they just might get a little cooler if they turn out to be popular." He elaborated.

"Cool points." I said quietly.

"Yeah, and that you don't care about them." He said smiling.

"Why is it that you think you know me so well?" I asked, also smiling and leaning towards he blue.

"I don't pretend to, but I'd like to." It was a tone and feeling I'd never experienced, and I loved every second of it.

"Well, In a town like this you'll probably get to wether you like it or not." I chuckled

"I'm counting on it." I beamed into his infinite pools of saphire and felt a wave of happiness.

"Listen, I have to get home." I said regrettably "Huge project to be working on." He nodded, his smile wasn't as wide but it was still there.

"I'll walk you to your car?" He said casually, I smiled for the millionth time and nodded. It was still raining, very very hard now. About thirty seconds would've gotten you soaked. When we got to the door I told him he didn't have to walk me out because he'd get drenched, he responded by opening the door for us. We ran to my car as fast as possible, laughing loudly as we ran. I flung my stuff in the car when the door was open and hopped in. He leaned up against the window.

"I'm glad we met Sophia." He said "Looking forward to Lit tomorrow."

"Me too," I replied eagerly

"Bye," He began to walk away from the car after giving me a kind look. Before he got any farther than a few yards, I called out the window.

"You don't want a ride?" He turned and smiled while pointing at his black jetta on the other side of the lot. I nodded in recognition and smiled once more. I waved out the window as I began to pull away, and saw him wave back in my mirror.

Suddenly every problem and worry seemed very far away. I felt popular, I felt happy just at that little instance with Ice. I felt whole for once, not like my condition was taking away part of my right to be a person. I had a feeling as I drove the backstreets to my house, a feeling that I could not shake and hadn't had since I stood in Rupert Grint's foot prints at the Royal Chinese Theater in Hollywood; butterflies.

Chapter 4:

I was giddy when I went to school that day, absolutely giddy. So much so that I was afraid I might let out a giggle and earn some stupid cute points against my will. Above all my over-active happiness, it was sunny outside and it was friday. I thought my eyes were fooling me when I got out of bed then staggered to the window. Sure enough, warm welcoming light filled the world all around me, finally illuminating the rich colors of my room for the first time in ages. I decided on wearing a dress, a dull dark purple dress that tied at the waist and went down to my knees in the very least, but still a dress. I let my hair down and ran a comb through it after showering quickly, I didn't bother dry it since the sun would do the job. I slipped on some old grey ballet flats and slung my bag over my shoulder in one fluid movement as I headed towards the door. I was downstairs before my mom could even yell frantically for me to get up.

"Hey mom," I said cheerfully as I walked through the kitchen door. She looked up from the coffee she was pouring and beamed exitedly at my appearence.

"No grey!" She said impressively. I raised my foot and she laughed. "Well, almost. You seem happy,"

"I am," I replied smiling "Just woke up in a good mood, but I'm hoping to get to school a little early so I'd better run."

"Sure sweetie, take a Vwa" She said joyously

"Kay," I said, grabbing a Dragon Fruit drink. "See you tonight," I walked out of the kitchen in a speedy pace and didn't even look up to see my dad walking at me. I nearly ran into him, but he chuckled.

"Hey Kiddo," He chortled

"Hi dad, just on my way out," I said quickly

"Okay, no surgeries today so I'll see you when you get home,"

"Alright, I've got to get going," I gave him a brisk hug and practically ran at the door causing me to whack my arm on the table next to it and temporarily loose my balance.

"Don't break your neck bear," He said smiling

"Don't count on it!" I called as I dashed into the sunshine towards my car. There was no ice, no rain, no visibility problems, and no need for a heater, today would be good. The ride to school was smooth and easy, the cute point girls now accesorizing with spagetti strap tank tops in the sun didn't even bother me, nor the cool point boys checking them out like pigs. I was just looking forward to one thing, brilliant blue in the sparkaling sun. I wanted to see him, to be able to call him Ice in front of people, to remark on things that only he would understand, to allow him to get to know me, to get to know him. I pulled into a space when I got to the lot and saw him leaning cooly against his black jetta. I jumped out the second the engine was off and started towards him, trying not to run.

"Hey Sophia," He said evenly, with that radiant smile gracing his face.

"Hi Ice, what's up?" I struggled to sound casual and cool, and failed miserably. He laughed lightly.

"Nothing really, I was hoping you'd show up early, there's a few things I want to ask you." His face was so kind and honest, like an angel. I looked around the lot, mostly for Hydie but my eyes in stead fell upon open mouthed cute point girls and cool point boys staring at us, Ice didn't seem to notice.

"Uhhm, sure." I smiled and walked behind him when he gestured for me to follow. He walked me to a small grassy place on the side of the school, clearly intended for student use but no one ever did. It had fake rocks lining the outside of the grass, a large magnolia tree in the center, and several benches dispursed throughout it. He took me to one of the benches in the shade of the tree and sat down.

"So the people here, they're imbusles trying to earn points with one another?" He asked pointedly

"Well, yeah." I said in a confused tone as I sat next to him.

"It's what you said about them, yesterday in the coffee place." He stunned me with blue

"Oh, right. Well, they are. You'll see it soon too, I'd bet you anything the girls in Lit today will be hanging all over you, and the guys will try to be cool." I began

"In what way?" He asked curiously.

"The girls will find some way to need your help and they'll squeak and pout a lot," I said thinking

"Okay, squeaking and pouting, got it." He said seriously

"And the guy's will try to invite you to a party or try to sound cool." I finished while I nodded in agreement in myself.

"Inviting me to a party, and failed attempts at coolness, alright." He nodded once with a smile on his face.

"Why are you keeping track?" I asked as my lips curved into a smile.

"So I can ignore them when they do it and talk to you." He said, looking into my eyes and beaming. At that moment, the bell rang and we where forced to get up from our artificial paradice and head into Literature. Taylor now talked about Elizabeth's internal problems, and why they cause her to be so prejudice, the rest of the class talked. About ten minutes into class, the queen bee of all cute points; Audrey, dropped her pencil and kicked it towards Ice. She then squeaked. Ice turned around to laugh with me.

"Excuse me," she said in a high voice, reaching over to touch his shoulder. He turned towards her with the smile still on his face.

"Could you get me my pencil? I can't reach it." _squeak. _He half turned and smiled at me.

"Sure," He picked up the pencil and placed it on her desk, keeping his electric eyes on me the whole time.

"I'm Audrey," She said insistantly

"Ice." He replied in a final tone, just glancing at her away from me. She didn't give up that easily, after all she _was_ the queen bee.

"You're new right? I could show you around the school after class." _squeak squeak squeak_

"No thanks, Sophia's already promised me a tour," He said while he gestured at me. I smiled and mouthed "I did?". Audrey pouted furiously.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" She said, too insistanly. Ice's eyes where still connected to mine.

"Maybe another time." She pouted and squeaked in defeat, and not soon after did Justin Finchmister turn around to goggle at Ice.

"Sup," He gave a nod that Ice was apparently supposed to return, but didn't. "You're Ice, right?"

"Yeah," He said, quite obviously giving the interaction minimal attention.

"Sick name man." I stifled a snort behind Ice, I felt his arm come around my desk and hit my knee playfully. "So there's this party up on Rodchester ave tonight. You should check it out."

"Well, I'm sort of already doing something." He said in exadurated disapointment.

"There'll be hella bitches and booze man, you gotta come!" He nodded in apriciation of his own words.

"Sorry, I'm hanging out with Sophia tonight," He leaned back so Justin could get a look at me, he looked nothing but shocked, I glared at his surprised expression.

"Uhhm, thats cool." He turned back around to face Taylor to get out of the conversation. I leaned forward over my desk towards him.

"You are?" I whispered in his ear.

"If you want to," He turned to me, causing our faces to be about two inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face, the heat of my face, my heart skipped a few beats as I looked into those eyes. A song about freckles in our eyes that perfectly allign began to play in my head as I struggled to breathe. "do you?" He asked. I inhaled with difficulty and opened my mouth.

"Do I what?" I said faintly.

"Want to hang out with me?" He said laughing, I gulped.

"Yeah, yeah sure." I shook my head and leaned back into my seat. Why I melted every time I looked into his eyes, I would never know. The rest of class dragged on with idea's and theories about Pride and Prejudice from Taylor. A few more cute and cool points were desperately attempted, and failed by choice of Ice. All the way through Calc Audrey pouted right in Ice's face about how she didn't have anyone to go to the party with, he advised her to go with Justin which made me laugh out loud and be repremanded by the old homely teacher. I looked for Hydie briefly in the lot when lunch came, but Ice was insistent upon getting fuel for the rest of the day and we left for the tea shop without her. We talked in Ethics for a few minutes, but mostly about the project. Towards the end of class she asked me about Ice and the bell cut her off before she could finish. By the time I hauled myself out of PE Ice was waiting by my car and I was ready to get out of school. I ran to him and smiled widely, leaving Hydie to walk to her gleaming subaru.

"So, where're we going?" I asked the second I reached him and my old ford.

"Well, do you feel like seeing a movie?" He said, hands in pockets and smiling wide.

"Sounds good," I beamed as we got into my maroon explorer and headed out of the school lot, with plenty of disapointed cute and cool point eyes following us away. We went to the best theater in town; the vintage one. It showed mostly ancient movies and and a few that where about a month behind all the other theaters, but you couldn't get an expirience like that there. Everything was heavily decorated and gold, and crushed red velvet lined just about every horisontal surface. We saw It's a Wonderful Life, It was no were near christmas yet but that's the spirit of the old vintage theater. We talked just about the whole time about each other. He wanted to know my favorite music, hobbies, movies, art, sports, books, and likewise. We could have talked far past the movie but it was about six and already getting dark, and my dad would be getting worried soon. I offered to give him a ride since he left the Jetta in the lot, but he insisted upon walking. According to him it would take longer by car than on foot. When I was fully loaded and ready to leave for home in my car, he came up to the window and leaned in.

"I had a good time," He said quietly, leaning only about six inches from my face.

"Me too." I answered while struggling to stay lucid in his eyes.

"We should hang out again soon." He smiled his lumanecent smile at me, I nodded distantly. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yes, absolutely. I'm completely free," To be perfectly honest, I really didn't know it I was but it really didn't matter.

"I'll call you," He pulled his face away from mine and leaned away from the car. It took me a moment to realize that I should stop looking into his eyes and turn on the engine. When I did, I smiled at him and pulled away from the theater towards my house.

The day was perfect and it was ending with a perfect twilight that filled the world and made me feel safe. Everything around me was tinted an orangeish-sepia. I mulled over the day in my head, there hadn't been one moment when Ice's eyes weren't captivating my very being if not by looking into my eyes then in my imagination. That boy had some very good genes in him, every single feature on his beautiful body was gorgeous. He was tall and a bit lanky but still well sculpted, his dark hair looked freshly cut and clean all the time, never under dressed nor over dressed. He looked modest and kind like he was and those eyes glowed with intelligence and interest. It felt like every time he looked at me, I had his full attention, we were the only things in the world and nothing else mattered, cheesy I know but comforting and wonderful.

I found myself anticipating the next school day where I would finally get to see him again, talk and listen with all of the attention I had, to soak up his new presence in my every day life. I wanted to look nice but not like I was trying too hard, lord only knows the ridecule I would endure from the cute and cool point crowd if I wore anything bright or the slightest bit revealing. They couldn't scare me now though, not when I had some Ice with me. Thoughts of him gobbled up my mind like a hungry monster all the way home and carried into dinner with my dad that night. Somehow, even with the glowing warmth of the sun's setting beams, everything looked electric blue. I carried on an absent conversation with my father while my mind was tied up in the blue until the moment I retreated to my room. Cav made a few attempts at annoying me on my way up, but they couldn't have phased me even if annoyance was in the form of lazer beams. The thoughts filled and swirled in my mind as I changed into pajams, brushed my teeth and got into bed. With a few clicks of the mouse to the computer that lay on my bed, one of my favorite songs with the title as my name began to play. The last thought I had that night was in the form of a question; could Ice ever look at me the way I looked at him?


End file.
